Summer Inferno
by Chanced-Thought
Summary: Sirius' family is putting the pressure on. They are convinced that if Sirius attends a more respectable school and marries a respectable woman he'll adopt a respecable attitude. Well Sirius has had enough and decides to leave. Minor spoilers and stuff, ma
1. Chapter 1

• • • **SUMMER INFERNO • • •**

Disclaimer: None of the Characters or Places Mentioned in this story belong to me.

**Chapter 1. Going Home**

People were everywhere on the platform at King's Cross station, joyful parents reuniting with their children fresh from a year at Hogwarts. Sirius stood among them, holding tightly on to his girlfriend's hand. He'd been dating Michelle Campbell for a little over six months now, and dare he admit it, he was quite taken with her. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the whole school, or the smartest, but her personality had him hooked. She wasn't just his girlfriend but a good friend as well, a friend he would more than likely not see until the start of the next school year.

Sirius and Michelle walked up to her parents, they'd met before, but Sirius always felt nervous around her father. He was a portly man, and very influential within the ministry. Sirius knew his family was not on good terms with Mr. Campbell, especially after he turned his back on tradition and took a muggle wife, Michelle's mother. However the Campbell family didn't seem to hold any grudge against Sirius as the smiled at him and gave him a hug as well.

"How has your year been kids?" Boomed Mr. Campbell

"Not bad", replied Michelle, she grinned at Sirius.

"Yeah, eventful", Sirius smiled back at her.

Both thought back to last night's end of year feast, at which the Marauder's decided to add their own touch to the final festivities. Michelle's parents noticed the smile Sirius and their daughter was sharing, and with as small smile directed at each other, they notified Michelle that they would wait by the port-key that was to take them home.

Alone again, Michelle leaned in and hugged Sirius tightly, he held her close to him. Trying to take in all he could, the summer would certainly be a long one with out her. They pulled back, "Promise me you'll write", she said.

"Oh yeah everyday", Sirius smiled, knowing full well he'd never kept up letters for more than a week. Michelle rolled her eyes, "have a good summer, I don't know if I'll see you."

Sirius shook his head, "probably not, but I might be able to sneak off to Diagon Alley sometime, we can meet up if you want"

"Yeah that would be good", she nodded, "Ok well I better go, mum and dad are waiting."

"Yeah, I better head off to", he replied.

The couple smiled at each other for a moment before leaning in a giving each other a quick kiss, they hugged one last time, before she left to join her parents. Sirius stood alone, watching her retreating back, it was a nice feeling, having a girlfriend. Of course he'd had a few before, but never one this long, and not one that he'd liked as much as he liked Michelle. Sirius turned to find two of his fellow Marauders standing behind him, James was making exaggerated kissing noises and Remus was standing there looking toughly embarrassed at James' immaturity. Sirius walked over to his two best friends, pushing James over as he approached. "James dear, if your going to bag me out, do it properly. No wonder Miss. Evans wont date you, jeez."

James recovered from the push, and shoved Sirius back, "Nah, the only reason she wont date me is cause she too afraid to admit she's totally smitten with me", James grinned cockily. Remus snorted, "Yeah that's the reason". Sirius grinned at Remus, while James shot back, "trying to be sarcastic again Remus?"

"Yep, sure am, and I must say I think I've improved immeasurably."

Sirius laughed, "you guys are idiots"

James looked at him, "Love you to mate."

They laughed. Sirius felt a sharp tug on his trousers, he turned to find a rather ugly house-elf standing there. It was Kreacher, the Black's family house-elf. He glared up at Sirius, with the utmost contempt. "Young master it is time to return home now", he croaked, "come, the portkeys waiting."

"Yeah whatever, can I just have a minute? Thank you", he shoved Kreacher away from him and turned back to Remus and James, "I'm going now guys, we'll catch up sometime, ok?"

"Yeah, that's cool, see you mate", James gave him a quickly manly hug, Remus did the same before Sirius turned and followed Kreacher through the crowd towards the portkey.

He was going to miss his friends, they were really the only people he could count on. They had stuck by him through thick and thin this year, especially after the Womping Willow incident with _Snivellus_. Even Remus had forgiven him, which was surprising considering he would have been in even more trouble had things gone wrong. Yes his friends were all he had really, oh and Michelle of course. Sirius had never gotten along with his family, not since he'd started at Hogwarts and had been sorted into the house of Gryffindor. He dreaded going home, he really did. He hated being stuck at Grimmauld place, with his mother always hinting his faults and his father constantly frowning at him, always asking, why on earth can't you be more like your brother? His younger brother, Regulus, was considered the perfect son by their parents. Upon arriving to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin and instantly made friends and connections with many of the pure-blood students. He followed in his parent's footsteps, planning to carry on the purity and values of the Black name.

As Sirius approached the portkey he could see Regulus standing impatiently by the luggage, "Finally decided to join us Sirius?" he sneered.

Sirius pulled a face, "so sorry, I had more important things to see to"

"What like your mudblood girlfriend?"

Sirius had to exercise every bit of self restraint he possessed to stop himself from strangling his brother, instead he satisfied himself with biting back, "at least I can find a girlfriend and don't have to resort to kissing my cousin hey reggie?"

Regulus just glared. Kreacher approached them with the portkey disguised as an old book, "time to return home young masters", he handed them the portkey. Each grabbed the old book with one hand, their other grasping the handle of their trunks.

Sirius felt the familiar pull and the falling sensation as he was whirled away to number 12, Grimmauld place.

* * *

So there's the first chapter, please review and tell me if you like it…

Much love : Chanced-Thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Planned Change**

They landed with a thump in the main hallway of their Grimmauld home. Sirius stood up dusting himself off, Regulus was already standing and heading towards the main living room to greet their parents. Sirius followed slowly, leaving Kreacher to take their luggage up to their respective rooms. Before Sirius even approached the living room he could hear a shout of delight and entered to see his mother greeting her youngest son enthusiastically. Mrs. Black was a dark haired woman, she had pale skin and dark features. Her two sons had not inherited her features, instead choosing to take after their father, who entered the room behind Sirius. He passed by Sirius to greet Regulus with an enthusiasm equal to his wife's. Sirius stood in a corner of the room looking on, he wasn't expecting hugs or a huge fanfare to mark his return, but it would have been nice to at least be noticed. After a minute he got his wish as Regulus left the room and his mother turned to face him.

"What are you looking at boy?"

Sirius met his mother's steady gaze, "nothing", he muttered, "I'd just thought you might welcome your eldest son home"

"Oh is that what you thought is it? Well I have some news for you boy, after your behavior this past year, you can bloody well forget a welcome home party. Do you have any idea how many letters bloody Dumbledore has sent us? Do you? And do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused for this family?"

"It was just a few jokes mum"

"Just a few jokes he says, just a few jokes! Well the jokes over boy"

Sirius didn't like the look his mother was giving him, it held and sense of foreboding. He narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that if your bloody behavior doesn't improve-", at that moment Mr. Black held up his hand, silencing his wife. He looked glaringly into his sons face, "What we are trying to say boy is that you can bloody well forget about doing your final year at Hogwarts", Sirius' face fell in shock but before he could argue his father went on, "Its high time things changed around here boy, your attitude for one. So your mother and I have decided its time for you to grow up an face the home truths. Henceforth you with not be attending Hogwarts any longer, we have enrolled you at Durmstang institute, where you will get some real education. Do we understand each other boy?"

Sirius could hardly process his father's words. Never returning to Hogwarts would mean he would never see his friends again, worst of all, he'd never see Michelle again.

"I don't wish to attend Durmstang" Sirius spat out, he knew it was the wrong thing to say to his father but he no longer cared.

His father whirled around to face him, "I don't give a damn what you wish boy. This family has demanded the respect of the wizarding world for many centuries, I will not allow my eldest son and supposed heir to be throwing that all away on a flimsy education and unworthy acquaintances at that bloody school, do you understand?" He bellowed.

Sirius matched his father's challenging gaze with one of his own. There was no way he would willingly allow them to destroy the friendships and grades he'd worked so hard for at Hogwarts. "Yeah I understand", Sirius replied venomously, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you cart me off to Bulgeria, no way, you can go shove that idea", Sirius turned to the door, yanking it open.

"Boy I haven't finished talking to you!" His father roared.

Sirius spun back, "Well I've finished talking to you." With that he slammed the door, leaning his back against it and trying desperately to calm himself. Sirius contemplated his situation, he was still underage and his parents legally were able to send him off to the middle of no where if they wished. He mentally shook himself, he was Sirius Black, no one would lord over him, not even his parents. He could find a way out of this mess, he'd been in worse scrapes before, and he had almost the whole summer to make his parents change their mind about Durmstang. Ideas paraded themselves through his head as he tramped upstairs to his room. One way or another he would do his final year at Hogwarts not Dumstang.

* * *

There we go, Chapter 2, please tell me what you think R&R

Much love : Chanced-Thought


End file.
